Chondra Unkrich
Chondra Unkrich is a main party member in the 2019 video game YIIK: A Postmodern RPG. Background Chondra Unkrich grew up in a poor neighborhood. When her younger brother disappeared, Chondra and Claudio desperately tried to find him and spread the news of his disappearance, but due to the media's disinterest in covering the story of a missing African American boy, they were unable to make any progress on finding him. Chondra and Claudio were upset for years. When their grandfather passed away, they had even less family. However, their grandfather left Claudio a handsome sum of money in his will as his inheritance, which Claudio invested in making a chain of record stores across New Jersey that seem to attract many customers. When Alex Eggleston, Michael Kucinski, and Rory Mancer visited their record shop in search of a record called Mystical Ultima LP Legend, Claudio invited Chondra to join the adventure with them to find it in their old friend Matthew's record collection. They all quickly became friends. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Defeated the Mall Rats and their Entity. Contributed to the battle against the Proto-Comet. Should be on a similar level to her brother Claudio Unkrich) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (One of the faster party members. Fought with the Mall Rats and their Entity. Also contributed to the battle against the Proto-Comet.) Durability: Universe+ Level (Takes hits from Entities. Entities are the only survivors of the destruction of their reality.) Hax: Flight, Time Manipulation, (can slow down time with Time Energy, which is accumulated by taking damage), Healing with Food, Luck Manipulation (Passive luck stat allows critical hits to occur), Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Fate and destiny do not affect those who have risen above material things) and Poison (Can travel through toxic goop indefinitely without dying) Intelligence: Average Stamina: High (Always hula hoops during battle at all times. Fights through dozens of enemies.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Time Manipulation': Time can be slowed down with Time Energy, which can be accumulated through taking damage *'Luck Manipulation': Has a passive luck stat that determines critical hits *'Flight': Can fly freely in the Soul Space. Techniques *'Chuck Item:' Throws an item. *'Spread Item:' Spreads the effect of an item across the party. *'Devil Stance:' Enables great damage with a basic attack, but at the cost of HP, Power Points, and a member of the party will fall. *'Wild Stance:' A strong stance that costs HP and PP to use. *'Strong Stance:' A stronger than normal stance that starts to cost HP. *'Hula Stance:' The standard stance. No special abilities. Equipment *'Flame Hula:' Chondra's best hula hoop in the game, with the highest attack value. *'Food:' Heals party members, or herself. Also can be thrown with her techniques. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Should be superior to the Golden Alpaca, which absorbs Entities *Fought with the Proto-Comet *Fought the Mall Rats and their giant Entity *Can destroy skulls the size of a small human Speed/Reactions *Can dodge bullets from police officers *Capable of avoiding lasers from space aliens *Kept up with the Proto-Comet, which can travel across realities *Can travel miles in a matter of seconds *Comparable to Claudio, who can slice opponents a thousand times Durability/Endurance *Survives blows from the Entities *Can survive attacks from the Proto-Comet, which destroys realities *Can take bullets and survive *Only takes chip damage from poisonous goop Skill/Intelligence *Known for her hula hooping skills *Somewhat more informed on modern issues than Alex is Weaknesses *If she messes up a hula hoop combo, her damage is decreased significantly *Susceptible to BFR, such as the Banish of the Proto-Comet *Requires items to get full use out of two of her techniques *The stronger the stance she takes, the more risk is involved Sources Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:YIIK: A Postmodern RPG Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:RPG Characters Category:Universe+ Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Time Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Humans Category:Indie Game Characters